


Survey Corps Holiday Park

by MeerkatMuurkat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanfiction, Haven, Here we go, M/M, Modern, Modern AU, all in 20s, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, butlins, caravan - Freeform, ereri, first fic, holiday home, holiday park, levis slightly older, m/m - Freeform, working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeerkatMuurkat/pseuds/MeerkatMuurkat
Summary: Survey Corps Holiday Park is an enjoyable place for adults and children alike. I definitely recommend this place as a unique and fun place to take your children this summer! - 12/12/13 YELPLevi, or Nutty the Squirrel, works at Survey Corps Holiday Park where he helps holiday makers have the best possible experience. Everything was perfect and in place until Eren showed up at the park and started working as the second mascot, Lloyd, and quite literally knocks Levi of his feet.





	

To anyone it would be extremely weird to see a giant squirrel running past their holiday home, so a few eyebrows were raised when the bushy tailed creature sprinted past people having a barbecue outside their caravans. Children squealed in delight at the short, furry animal.

Inside their beloved squirrel was a young man who was sweating so much that the entire suit was wet and sticky. He breathed with his footsteps, trying his hardest not to let his unsteady steps make his head fall off.The mascot's head, that is. As much as he'd love to see it, he'd rather not scar ten children for the rest of their lives. He wasn't that cruel

The man sprinted towards the entertainment centre, where he was to perform as Nutty, the crazy and eccentric squirrel. Nutty was one of the main stars at the Survey Corps Holiday Park; where he replaced the old, rather creepy, 'titan' mascots they used to own. The park itself changed with the mascots, going from the small, family owned caravan park to a massive commercialised holiday one.  
The man ran behind the entertainment centre, stopping only to open the back staff door. He was very late for his performance, with only 30 seconds until showtime. The new guy was supposedly working as the other mascot today too. Then again, the man didn't really care.

He ran past some other staff members who didn't bat an eyelid to the sight of the mascot. They were used to it. He ran past a brown haired person who jokingly tutted at the mascot as it passed. "Late again, Levi?" They chided, shaking their head. The man, named Levi, only turned back towards them to display them his furry middle finger.

He was now in front of the curtains, where he began to twist and turn his costume so that it was sitting right. He checked his bushy tail was still behind him before glancing to his right. His eyes were greeted with the blurry sight of the other mascot, who was staring him down. This mascot, a llama, slightly taller than Levi, which pissed him off. Named Lloyd, the suit was fluffy and well worn. He stared back at the llama for a few seconds, watching his reflection in Lloyd's sunglasses. Better name, better style.

Suddenly, the lights went dark and flashing lights began to emit from in front of the curtains. He heard the announcer begin to introduce the family favourite mascots and he felt someone grab his hand; there had been one too many accidents where mascots had walked right off the stage. As he was led out he was was met by the familiar cheer of the crowd, made up of mostly kids. He waved "enthusiastically", but really, anything looks enthusiastic in a smiling squirrel costume.

"Hello everybody!" A long brown haired girl yelled into a microphone. "I'm Sasha and I'm here with my two good friends Lloyd and Nutty!" The crowd cheered. "I reckon we get this started! How about we sing the Hello song!"

Everything was going fine, they completed the introductory song-dance and the new kid seemed to be doing fine. Levi was on the verge of being impressed. Until the goddamn llama reacted to something Sasha said and moved his arm out to give a thumbs up. Unfortunately for Levi, he was stood to close to the new kid and he got whacked so hard in face that he stumbled to the left.

Levi reacted by stomping his foot on the ground in an over the top fashion. The children laughed wildly and Levi would've let the mistake slide. If the idiot didn't go and do it again. The new guy didn't realise Levi was within arm distance still and so whacked him again. This time though, Levi fell over. 

He fell over the end of the stage and then off the stage.

Onto the floor.

God, there was going to be a murder and Levi was going to go to jail for killing a guy in a llama suit.

He fell back first, his heavy squirrel hands quickly flew up to hold onto the mascot's head to make sure it didn't get knocked off too. He braced himself for the impact as he heard the gasps of the children. He had fallen harder than he expected as a sickly thump echoed as he hit the floor. His bushy tail rammed into the small of his back and the head pushed forward onto the back of his neck; he was very lucky to not have broken it. The room fell silent upon the bang that echoed across the room. Everyone waited with bated breath for the squirrel to get up.

Pain shot through him but Levi willed himself to get up and as he did, every part of his body ached. He lifted the bottom of the suit and jumped up, striking a pose to show he was okay and did a small jig to assure the worried crowd. The room lit up again and as the crowd cheered and yelled, Levi was thinking of all the ways he could kill the llama.

He climbed back on stage and moved his hips to bump the llama with his tail, rather aggressively. Sasha quickly moved in between the two mascots to stop any potential fight. 

"I know, Nutty! I know I'm quite a catch but you can't go falling for me!" Sasha quickly quipped, making the crowd laugh. She moved on, trying to ignore what happened. They finished up the show swiftly, finishing the Goodbye song-dance. All the while, Levi quietly seethed underneath his mask.


End file.
